


A mayflower's birth

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Series: Mayfower{メイフラワー} [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Just something i wrote for practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One shot] The faithful meeting between a fake solder and a spy [Yuuki and OC]





	A mayflower's birth

_It was after lunchtime and she was quietly walking around the barracks._

She recalled everything that made her take this decision· to give up her true identity and join the army.

The message that her father has been deceased; her mother’s dead body hanging from the ceiling after she killed herself· these images will never leave her head.

Since she had no other living relatives and in order not to end up in an orphanage, she decided to cut the long hair her mother so much admired, and join the army as a boy named ‘Hashimoto Akashi’, despite everything they did to her.

Needless to say, she was like a fish out of the water compared to the other solders. She didn’t see how killing innocent people in China and Korea would make her country great; she couldn’t understand why people still believed the emperor was a God and she couldn’t comprehend why the mission was more important than their lives.

But her-or more accurately Hashimoto- pretended to understand· she pretended to understand so that she wouldn’t be found out.  

‘Hashimoto.’

A loud voice brought her back to reality.

She turned around and saw one of the lieutenants the unit she was in was under.

She sat straight and bowed.

‘Sir!’

‘The lieutenant colonel requested you in his office.’

‘Be right there sir!’ She said and started nervously walking to the said office.

_What could he want from me? Did he figure out who I am?_

Once arrived, she knocked on the office door.

‘Enter.’ A voice said from inside.

When she entered, she saw an old man sitting in the chair in front of the lieutenant colonel’s office· his face half-hidden behind his hat and he held a cane in one of his hands, while the other man sat in his desk his back turned on her.

‘Private Hashimoto Akashi.’  She said and bowed. ‘Your orders, sir!’

‘Oh, they did send someone.’ The lieutenant colonel said quietly and turned back to look at her. ‘Could you please escort this gentleman out, young man?’ He added and pointed at the old man.

‘Yes sir!’ She said and bowed.

Then, she left the room with the old man in her heels.

‘You must be someone special then, sir.’ She said to the old man as they walked down the hallway. ‘Lieutenant colonel doesn’t ask escort just for anyone.’

The old man chucked.

‘You think so, hum? I’m pretty sure he just doesn’t want to let me wonder around in fear I’ll find dirt.’

‘It may be so.’

 She should agree the old man seems rather cunning.

They continued walking around in silence, until they reached the barrack’s gates.

‘Thanks for the help, miss.’ The old man said and headed on to leave.

She stuttered. _How could he know? No one else realized it!_.

‘How did you..’

‘You have the body portions of a woman and your voice is slightly lighter of that of a man.’ He said. ‘Don’t get it wrong· you did a good job but it would take something more than that to trick me.’

She felt cold sweat running down her body.

‘Please, don’t tell anyone· I’m begging you.’ She said in panic. ‘They’ll kill me if they find out.’

‘Don’t worry, I won’t. But I’m curious· why would you do such thing? Do you believe so much in the cause?’

‘Of course not. Killing innocent people will not make us great· nor treating foreigners as inferior.’

‘Then, why?’

‘In order to survive.  My family is gone and I have no proper income. If I didn’t do anything, I would end up in the streets.’ _And it’s known what happens to girls in the streets._ She thought.

‘I see. Then, what if I told you I have a job for you.’ The old man proposed. ‘It may not pay too well, but you’ll have shelter and food and there will be no necessity for binders and menstrual suppressing pills.’

She was hesitant for a moment. She had heard stories about girls who accepted supposed jobs, only to be kidnapped and sold in the flesh market.

The old man seemed to understand her discomfort.

‘I promise I have no ill intension.’ He reassured her. ‘You seem to have a talent in disguise and to be quite adaptable· two things that are quite useful for the job I want you for.’

‘I see.’

‘However, there is one condition if you accept· you will have to cut ties with everything in your life.’  He warned.

She laughed.

‘That’s ok then. It’s not like I have anything to return to.’

The old man smirked

‘Very well then.’  He said and handed her a card. ‘If you accept, come at this address. There is a sign outside the building, saying ‘East Asia Culture Society’. And before you come, make sure to lengthen your hair and wear a suit.’

And with a tap of his cane, he began walking forward.

‘Oh, before I go, could you please tell me you name? The real one.’

And so she did.

‘Well then, hope to see you soon.’ He greeted her as he disappeared behind the gates.

She looked at the paper in her hand. The address was at the center of town, quite a long way from the barracks. And she would agree that the offer was quite tempting.

_I have a tough decision to make, don’t I?_ She thought.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just something i wrote to test writing about my Joker Game OC. Enjoy.


End file.
